No te hará daño, no mientras yo te cuide
by maylin93
Summary: Edmund sufre pesadillas. No puede callarlas de ningún modo, por suerte, Caspian está allí para protegerle.    Basado en La travesía del viajero del Alba  ONESHOT


**_Disclaimer: Nada de el fantástico Mundo de Narnia me pertenece y esto lo escribo como pasatiempo, sin ánimo de lucro._**

**_Adv: Basado en la película "La travesía del viajero del Alba"  
_**

Desenvainé la espada tras la pesadilla, tras despertarme en aquel camarote. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Sabía que no era real, podía ver su transparencia, podía sentir que dormía. Pero eso no evitó el susto.

Caspian me miró desde su camastro.

- ¿Estás bien?- Se levantó y se sentó a mi lado.

- Eh… sí, creo que sí. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Pasó su brazo sobre mi hombro y no hizo más hincapié en el tema. Simplemente se recostó a mi lado mientras yo intentaba volver a dormir. Recuerdo que Peter solía dormir conmigo las primeras noches después de derrotar a la Bruja Blanca. Pero esto no se le parecía en nada. Sentía el impulso de pasar mi brazo sobre su cadera, de respirar el perfume de su piel. Notaba su respiración sobre mi pelo, podía oír el latir de su pecho. Y me dormí. Caí en un sueño profundo, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que soñé, pero estuve tranquilo el resto de la noche.

Me despertó el bamboleo del barco, como de costumbre. Estaba sólo en el camarote.

No me extrañó, me vestí decentemente y salí a cubierta.

Caspian estaba ayudando a Lucy a coger con algo más de soltura la espada. No me quise inmiscuir, simplemente bostecé un "Buenos días" Y me senté en los escalones a ver el espectáculo. Lucy no era muy diestra, pero se defendía bastante bien en comparación con Susan. Caspian no estaba haciéndolo enserio, simplemente le corregía algunos puntos sin aplicar toda su habilidad. Entonces necesitó un voluntario para una explicación algo más amplia.

- Eh, Edmund, ¿puedes venir? Es mejor que Lucy vea desde fuera el movimiento básico de pies en un duelo.

- Ah, si, claro.- Me levanté y me puse frente a él, desenvainando mi espada.

Atacó, empezamos a girar despacio en círculos, luego el ritmo aceleró y acabé apoyado contra el costado de madera del barco, con él sobre mí y su espada cruzada sobre la mía. Pude sentir su aliento tan cerca. Lo miré a los ojos. Y empujé hacia él. Dejándolo en el suelo, desarmado, con mi espada apuntando a su pecho.

- Y esto, Lucy, es una victoria limpia.- Todos los marineros rieron, acompañando la risa que inició Caspian desde el suelo. Y yo sonreí.

- Venga reyezuelo, ¿que te parece ahora un mano a mano serio? – Me retó

- Sepa Aslan que no he nacido para batirme contigo, Caspian.

Y me fui de vuelta al camarote. Me recosté sobre mi camastro de nuevo, intentando dormir, pero no pude. Arribamos a puerto pronto, un par de horas después.

No había dormido, pero al menos no me sentía tan vencido por lo ocurrido anoche. No podía soportar la idea de que ella volviera a buscarme, temía que lo hiciera.

Al anochecer volvimos al camarote, exhaustos. Se recostó en su lecho y yo fui a asearme. Me quité la camiseta y me dirigí al lavabo. Cuando volví Caspian estaba tendido en mi cama, con los pantalones y los zapatos aún puestos. Lo cubrí con mi manta y me fui a su camastro. Me recosté y esperé a dormirme.

Y soñé. Exactamente lo mismo que la noche anterior. La Bruja Blanca me tendía su mano, me gritaba que yo sería su rey. Debí agitarme demasiado, incluso creo que llegué a gritar, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es la mano de Caspian agitandome. Y su mirada asustada.

- Has vuelto a soñar, ¿verdad? ¿qué ha pasado?

- No… no ha sido nada Cas, ¿te he despertado? Lo… lo siento.

Sus ojos preocupados escudriñaban mi cara, buscando la mentira en algún lugar dentro de mi mirada.

Aparté la vista y traté de moverme. Pero tenía su mano sobre la mía y me impedía moverme. Me giré a mirarlo. Me abrazó, y sentí una paz en ese momento que ninguna otra persona del planeta habría sido capaz de transmitirme. Lo abracé con todas mis ganas.

Y entonces me susurró al oído lo único que habría podido desear escuchar esa noche.

- No está, Ed. Ella no está. No va a volver a por ti. No mientras yo te cuide.

- No sé que ha pasado, nunca… no me había manipulado así nunca.

- No pasa nada. Aquí me tienes, ¿lo sabes?

- Gracias.- Suspiré.

Entonces cortó nuestro abrazo. Sus ojos castaños intentaban separar la vista de los mios, pero no podía. Entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Mis labios llamaron los suyos. Sus labios susurraron sentimientos a los mios. Sentí el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la comodidad con la que sus facciones se amoldaban a las mías. Y no pude más que sonreir.

- Te quiero Edmund Pevensie.

- Te quiero Caspian.

**_Maylin. _**


End file.
